RWBY: SnowFall
by Adam - Not Taurus
Summary: Our tale takes focus on a new freshmen attending Beacon. Ozpin had showed interest in him and requested that he attend at 16, similar to one of his cousins. He'll experience many hardships while at Beacon, with trying to lead a team and get decent grades. His journey will surpass his time at Beacon, however, and will take him farther then he could've imagined...
1. A Unique Student (Vol 1)

**Authors Note:** Hello! Whether you're one of the people who stumbled upon this story while surfing, or you're one of my regulars, I have to explain and give credit where credit is due. I wasn't the creator of this story idea, I will be writing it, but this was a request from a fan who wanted me to write about their own OC's story. This was a request from a User called Sketchywolf. They're first person I'll be doing this for, but I wouldn't mind taking some more. However, I will stop accepting requests for stories if too many people ask. Other than that, let's start the show!

Shiro was quite the unique sight among the new freshmen. He looked young even among the teenagers and, other than Jaune Arc, his weapon appeared to have a very simplistic design, with what appeared to be a dust magazine attached to the hilt of a sword. His outfit wasn't the thing that made him stick out among the unique students, but he did wear a white sweatshirt that had red shoulders and a grayed hoodie. He wore black pants and fingerless gloves with a matching shirt he wore underneath a half zipped hoodie. He also had black and red boots that stopped right at his knees. He had silver white hair with light blue eyes that shone quite bright, the opposite if his outside personality.

He didn't seem to care much when anyone tried to interact with him, a personality similar to Qrow, and would show annoyance to this. He did show compassion, but only to people he knew already. Maybe this was due to the fact he was only raised by his father, as his mother was killed in a mission when he was an infant. As for his fighting prowess, well, he managed to get into Beacon at 16, impressing a curious Ozpin.

But why had Ozpin noticed such a student coming from Signal? It didn't seem like there was anything special about him, he hadn't found his semblacne yet. His Signal grades were impressive but when it came to his intelligence in things other than fighting he didn't look that great. However, this was simply because Shiro had no willingness to try at things he didn't care about. He was truly smart enough to easily pass in school with a grade a little above the average, but he just didn't because he didn't want to put in the effort in such a thing. There was something else that caught his eye.

For his fighting, however, he was a skilled warrior and showed much potential. His father taught at Signal, and had trained him and his cousins personally, so he had a lot of skills for his age. Although he loved them, his cousins had showed much more natural talent than he did, and he had some jealousy because of it. The only thing he really worked hard at was his Huntsmen training and these two had showed that they didn't need to when they were training. Even with this, he still appreciated their skills and respected the fact they were naturals.

Shiro's thoughts were interrupted by a loud girls voice, "Shiro! Over here!"

"*Huff* They already found me," was all he said in response as he walked over to the girl. She was tall and had long, blond hair, and she was currently pestering her nervous half sister who was understandably nervous.

"C'mon man, you make it seem like you were trying to ignore us," was Yang's first comment on his personal isolation.

"Maybe I was," was his immediate response. This was how the two normally interacted, as their personalities made them seem like siblings. Even with Ruby he found that she was more of a sibling to him, as they were all basically raised together.

Ruby had sighed at the comment and stayed quiet, and Shiro had gotten curious, "What's wrong with you?"

"She's just getting nervous jitters, I guess. Even though she got into Beacon early," after saying that, Yang had picked her up and hugged her. He knew the answer but he just needed to make sure.

"Let go of me, yang," and Ruby had tried to push her off, but Yang's hold would stay strong. Shiro let them go off on their own and he would then wait until the airship would make it to Beacon. A Jaune Arc had gotten the attention from everyone, with his motion sickness causing him to puke, but he was accompanied by a girl who looked like his twin. She had matching blond hair that was cut short similar to Jaune. She even had a shield near identical to the teenage boy, but shared no sword and, at that, no weapon. It was odd but he didn't dwell on it for long.

After what felt like an eternity, the airship had made it to Beacon. Every student had rushed of the ship, either excited, or, for Jaune, rushing to find a place to puke. The girl Shiro saw with him had been close behind, trying to catch up with him. He would go off to explore on his own, never seeing Beacon in person, but his father and uncles constant blabbering had told him the general layout of the school. He didn't really listen to either of them unless they were talking about their Huntsman careers, or if they were talking about their time at Beacon.

Before he could get past the fountain, he saw where Ruby was, but no Yang was in sight. Ruby looked worried and had fallen into a girls luggage. The girl was a Weiss Schnee, and he didn't know how he felt about the girl. If she knew what he was, he wasn't sure how she would react. Their interaction from afar, however, was quite hilarious, all topped with a dust explosion. This got a smirk from Shiro but it had turned to aw when he saw the girl that had found her way near them. She wore a cute black bow on top of her long, black hair. Her piercing yellow eyes that resembled a feline had gotten his attention too. Her outfit was very beautiful to him, so all he wanted now was to know her name, but she had quickly disappeared. Ruby had noticed him and went to talk to him.

"Hey, Shiro," Ruby said as she got closer. He just waved and then put his hand back into his pockets.

"Did you… see that," she asked. He simply nodded and looked as they he was trying his hardest not to laugh.

"Stop, it wasn't funny! Anyway, if you were watching, where did that girl with the bow go," and he showed with a simple shrug that he had no idea.

"Odd. Hm, oh wait! Isn't that the kid who vomited," and Ruby had rushed over to where Jaune was standing. Shiro let her do her own thing, while he went to explore the rest of Beacon, and hopefully find where that peculiar girl had gone. He would start at the auditorium, as all freshmen were told to go there when they landed. He knew exactly where to go to find it, as Qrow had basically given him a mental image with all the lectures he gave to a younger Shiro…


	2. The First Night (Vol 1)

Once Shiro had found himself in the auditorium, he soon found Yang and Ruby not too far from where he was. He got near them to see what they were talking about, and it was Ruby trying to explain how she actually exploded because a girl had thrown dust at her on accident

"Hey, Shiro. You sure she's telling the truth," Yang was still questioning whether or not Ruby wasn't lying.

"Yep, I was there," he responded with a smile creeping on his face while he said it. Yang immediately asked who it was, as Ruby forgot the name she screamed before the explosion.

"Funny you should bring that up," and he followed up by pointing out the girl had sneaked up behind them. Ruby was scared and jumped into Yang's arms and the Weiss started to explain that they were lucky. Ruby then said sorry as she got back on her feet. It was then Weiss had held up a pamphlet that explained the Schnee Dust Companies policy about dust.

Weiss then glanced at Shiro, noticing the sheathed sword. There was slight confusion in her gaze as Shiro motioned it behind his back more to hide it. Before she had time to dwell on it, Ruby asked if she could make up their first meeting.

"If you truly want to make it up, then read this," and she had then handed the pamphlet to the optimistic girl.

After joking about what they would do as "friends," Ozpin interrupted the interaction by beginning his speech. It was short and…

"...kind of off," Yang had added after it was over, with Ruby adding that it was, "...like he wasn't even here."

After they were allowed to run off, Shiro had explored the school, needing to get a true feel for it. Although, he had other goals in mind. He was trying to see where the girl with the black bow had gone but, so far, it was to no avail. It was as if she had completely disappeared. In the meantime, looking around wouldn't hurt. He had been to the Cafeteria, one of the dorm hallways, and a couple of classrooms. At one point, he felt that he was being followed, as two girls, one a Faunus, were taking the same path through the school as him. It wasn't until he started to head back to the Cafeteria that they started a different path.

Although they were received in the afternoon, it was still going to be a couple hours until nightfall which is when a curfew for the new freshmen would kick in and force them to sleep in the Cafeteria. He had only glanced in before walking off, so he decided that he should actually look in the place even though he wasn't supposed to be there that second. When he got there, there were a lot of teens gathered in groups, and some already getting settled down. Odd but people worked differently, even in the same profession.

Before he made the decision to look around more, his scroll had buzzed. Weird. As much as Qrow worried about him, he didn't really make an effort to check on him, not to mention that he was somewhere in the wild, making communication impossible. His cousins were probably busy as well, and that had been all he thought about before he checked who it was. He found that it was Ozpin.

He met the Headmaster before, same as Ruby, because of his age. Now, he wasn't sure what he wanted. Shiro found himself walking to the elevator leading up to Ozpin's office. It was a longer ride than expected, as when he met the man before it was far from his office. Once he arrived, he walked off and stepped forward.

"Mr. Branwen," Ozpin had started off, cutting off Glynda, who was discussing something with him.

"Don't call me that," Ozpin then nodded in agreement before adding, "Noted."

"So, why did you call me up," Shiro had taken a seat after Ozpin motioned him to.

"Well," Ozpin started, "as much as I would like to say I was just checking on you, I'm not the only one who was curious about your condition." Ozpin then let his table do the talking. It revealed a message that had someone asking about how Shiro was doing. It was Qrow.

"How he did contact you," Shiro had asked immediately, "Is he back?"

"I'm afraid not. He's just near the kingdom, and he wanted to know how your first day was going so far." Ozpin's answer seemed right. Even though Shiro wasn't entirely sure what he did, he knew the man was busy all the time, so he was lucky that he was close.

"Well, what do you think," Ozpin had asked, curious about what he thought, but was quick to add something else, "Don't worry about being honest. I understand that some feel weird about their first day." With that, Shiro had responded with a simple "I'm fine."

All that came back was a simple, "Good." It showed their awfully similar mentalities, which made sense considering one was raised by the other. Ozpin then dismissed him, while adding by the time he got down it would be nighttime. Shiro knew to head down to the Ballroom with this comment. Like the old man, he agreed with Ozpin's ideals and found him an inspiring man to look up to. This made him one of the only people Shiro would listen to, at least, on a more consistent basis.

When he got to the Ballroom, it was packed, with almost every inch of the floor covered in sleeping bags, or blankets to serve as a substitute. Shiro, being able to sleep almost anywhere, had taken a chair and took off his sweatshirt to serve as some form of cushion. Before he could get comfortable, though, he was interrupted by Yang.

"Hey, Shiro. No pajamas," the blonde had asked, and Shiro had just shook his head in response.

"Hey, you should come talk to Ruby. Sounds like she needs someone her age to talk to," Yang had added in a more serious note about this, obviously concerned by her lack of friends. He agreed and walked over with the blonde.

"Hey, Shiro," Ruby had noticed them coming but was focused on writing her note.

"You feeling OK, Rubes," he said it with some hint of seriousness to show he cared, although, not very needed as she already knew how he worked

"I'm fine. Yang's just pressuring me to get to know people," she had said it in way to insult Yang.

"Hey! I'm just trying to help, sister," Ruby just sighed at this comment and sat up, and then saw someone she recognized.

"Hey, Shiro, it's that girl from earlier," Shiro had looked where she was and saw the girl. He had a weird feeling he didn't really recognize but ignored it as he joined Yang and Ruby to talk to the girl. When the trio got close, Yang, after dragging Ruby, had gotten her attention.

"Hellllooooo. I believe that you two have met," Yang said this while motioning to Ruby.

"Hm, you were the girl that exploded, right," the girl had then looked at Shiro, who just waved. Then, Ruby and Yang, in a failed effort, had tried to find something to talk about. They got a name, Blake, but that's all. After that didn't work, Yang just thought nothing would.

"What book are you reading," Yang had stopped moving away after Ruby had asked.

"It's about a man with two souls, each fighting for control over his body," Yang was going to comment on that but was cut off.

"I like books. I was always read fairy tales as a kid and is one of the reasons I wanted to become a Huntress," Ruby had added this, and now Blake had showed some interest.

"Very noble goal, but life isn't like a fairy tale," and Ruby had a response to that.

"Isn't that what we're here for," Blake just smiled in agreement and looked at Shiro.

"I'm just Shiro," and he kept it short, not exactly sure what else to say. She kept her smile, though, so he didn't mess it up, hopefully.

"Oh, I'm so proud of my baby sister," she had then grabbed her and lifted her up. Ruby then punched back in retaliation, causing a load ruckus.

"Will you two keep it down! Some of us are trying to sleep," Weiss had found her way over to the group and was there to express her issues. Both sisters had exclaimed, "Not you again," before Ruby had started to agree with her realizing she was right. While the three of them were arguing, Shiro had walked back to where his seat was, and Blake had followed up by blowing out the candle she was using as a light to read...


	3. The Exam Pt 1 (Vol 1)

Shiro found himself waking up earlier than he needed to. He was never good with sleeping in places he wasn't used to, even if it was a place with people he trusted. When he woke up, there were some other people awake and walking around, but the majority of people were still asleep. This included Yang and Ruby, but the latter of the two was rolling around and looked as though she was going to wake herself up. Shiro then got up, put on his jacket, and headed down to the locker room.

He didn't put too much in his locker, keeping his weapon, the Brave Heart, within his sight and reach all night. However, he put his clothes and other necessities in his locker. He had many of the same outfits while wearing the same sweatshirt, so it looked as though he never changed. Once he was done, he went off and started to look around again.

It wasn't long before everyone had woken up and breakfast was starting to be served. Shiro had eaten quickly and was back to being bored with nothing to do. He always found himself bored, whether he had done it on purpose or not. To pass the time, he went back to the locker room to tamper with the Brave Heart. Similar to his cousin, he held his weapon in high esteem. However, unlike Ruby, he had a more personal reason for liking it, as it was one of the only things his mother left for him before she had died. His thoughts were interrupted by a girls voice.

"Who are you?" she asked, and Shiro had looked up to be greeted by another set of cyan eyes.

"Um, Shiro." He answered, but it had only sparked more curiosity from the white haired heir. She had looked at his weapon, which then dictated her next question.

"What's your full name?" She had followed up and Shiro knew why she was asking.

"Branwen. Shiro Branwen." Once he said it, he stood up and put the Brave Heart away. His answer only made her more suspicious of him, but she ignored it as she noticed the redhead that was currently in the locker room. He had sighed in relief as the girl walked away. Although, he wouldn't get much time to himself, as Yang had decided to butt in.

"Heya Shiro, were you just talking to that girl?" She had watched the encounter, but couldn't hear anything.

"I guess? I don't know, she just asked me something and then left when I answered." He responded and told her straight out.

"Huh, weird. You wanna go bother Ruby?" Yang had a smirk saying that, and Shiro had chuckled to himself.

"Sure, why not." He had said as he put his hands in his pockets and followed Yang. Ruby was tampering with Crescent Rose while they walked up.

"Hey guys." Ruby had spoke first as they came up, and Yang had followed up.

"You seem a lot more better since yesterday." She had said and Ruby had a quick answer for her.

"Well, now I can stop talking to people and let my sweetheart do the talking." Ruby had said it while hugging a folded Crescent Rose.

"You can't just do that. There are the teams coming up, from what I hear, and maybe you should join someone else's team to get you outa your shell?" Yang had said it while stroking her hair.

"Is my sister saying that she doesn't want me on her team." Ruby had said it while getting closer to her sister.

"No, of course I do. I just think that it would help you," Yang had responded while adding someone else to the conversation, "Shiro, how do you feel about the teams?"

"Uh," Shiro was put at a loss at the sudden question, "I, um, think it would help someone break their shell, I guess"

"C'mon Yang, you can't just put Shiro into this." Ruby had felt bad about it and she didn't want him to help her sister.

As the two started to banter again, the blonde haired guy from before had walked by, with the similar looking blonde haired girl walking with him. From what Shiro could hear, they were confused about where their lockers were or, at least, one of them was. Usually, Shiro would just ignore people, even if he knew what they needed, but his curiosity had pushed him to talk.

"Do you guys need help?" Shiro had asked while following close up to them.

"No no, I'm fin-" Before the boy could tell Shiro they didn't need help, the girl had cut him off.

"Yes. We could use some help finding our lockers." She had said it very sweetly and respectfully, while at the same time keeping the other quiet.

"Alright, what lockers do you guys have?" Shiro had asked, and the girl had motioned towards the boy, who had a piece of paper. He was looking off at where Weiss had gone, and the girl had to get his attention.

"Jaune." She had said his name and he looked back and realized what was happening.

"Oh, right, sorry." Jaune had then handed the paper to Shiro. He grabbed it and saw what lockers they had, and then he motioned them to follow him. When they had walked near the heir and the redhead she went off to, Shiro was able to get a name. Pyrrha. It sounded familiar, not to mention that she also looked awfully familiar. After a couple more seconds, he showed them their lockers.

"Thank you." She had said to him as she went to her locker. Before she could open it, though, Shiro had asked one last thing.

"If you don't mind me asking, what's your name?" He asked. He thought it would be a little weird, but she had told him anyway.

"Oh, it's Willow." Willow had responded.

"Cool." Shiro had said before walking back to his cousins. Now, Jaune was next to Pyrrha and Weiss, and it was obvious which of the two he was interested in. Shiro didn't know how to socialize that well, but even he knew calling Weiss "Snow Angel" was trying too much. Weiss had responded to Jaune getting to close by telling Pyrrha to help, which included her spear and Jaune getting stuck to a locker. She said sorry before the speakers had announced that all first year students should report to the Beacon Cliff. Cliff? Shiro knew the exam would be unpredictable, but he was curious about why they were heading there. After some walking, the students arrived at the cliff to be met by Ozpin and Glynda Goodwitch.

"Alright, if you all would please line up on the launch pads." Glynda had told them first while Ozpin had taken a sip from his mug. The teens listened and lined up, with Shiro finding himself on the second to last pad. Willow had been one of the people on the far left, although not the first one in the line. What confused him was the fact she had no obvious weapon, besides her shield. His thoughts were interrupted by Glynda.

"I'm sure many of you have had rumors about teams. To answer that, you will be assigned teams… Today." Once Glynda had said it, Ruby had quietly got worried to herself. Ozpin had then talked after the teacher.

"These teammates will be with you for the rest of your time at Beacon, so it would be in your best interest to pair with someone you can work well with." Ozpin had said, but had almost contradicted himself with his next line, "With that being said, the first person you make eye contact with after landing will be your partner for the next four years."

Now, Ruby had physically recoiled and looked depressed from the realization. Shiro kept it to himself, but he was also concerned about it. Qrow couldn't tell him this is how worked, considering he wasn't allowed to. He was also shy to some level, so it would certainly be difficult to meet new people. Ozpin had then continued explaining the exam.

"Once you have found your pair, you need to make your way to the northern part of the forest. After following the path, you will find a collection of relics. Each pair must choose one and make there way back to the cliff." Ozpin had finished before adding one last comment, "Now, does anyone have any questions?"

"Yeah, uh, ho-." Jaune was cut off by the headmaster.

"Good, now take your positions." Ozpin had said this and let the launch pads start after the teens had looked prepared. The first person to be launched was a faunus, but Shiro couldn't be sure who they were. Weiss had followed and one after the other the future students launched. Jaune tried to ask more questions, but Ozpin had just told him bleakly that he'd have to find his own way of landing. Shiro couldn't see his reaction to his launch, as he was flinged from the cliff before him…


End file.
